Thieves with Honour
by WaddlesThePenguin
Summary: Scarab is a thief. Always has been, always will be. But there is more to him than the titles of 'thief' and 'assassin'. When the mysterious Delphine reveals his hidden destiny, Scarab is floored. Can he use his thief skills and his wits to slay Alduin, the World-Eater?
1. Intro

A.N: Hi! This is about a thief and assassin (but a thief at heart) who is also the Dragonborn. But before I write anything I need you, my pretties (or uglies, I'm not sure what you really look like) to help me. My character needs an extra 3 thieves to form his team. If you want to give me any ideas, then fire away. Send a profile in a review or PM and after a few weeks I'll reveal who's characters made it. Here's an example profile I made for the character (Blue Peter style: here's one I made earlier!)

_Name: Scarab._

_Gender: Male._

_Race: Argonian._

_Weapons and strengths: Uses two daggers. Very good at sneak, alchemy and pickpocketing. Sometimes uses helpful alteration and illusion spells like paralyze and invisibility._

_Weaknesses: Can't use two-handed weapons or shields. Bad at all other schools of magic and smithing._

_Personality: Cocky and arrogant. Cheeky and funny. Observant. Hates the Dunmer*._

_Background story: Parents were killed by Dunmer bandits when he was 10. Ran away from home and fell in with some thieves who him taught their ways. Leader, Salus, was like father to him but was killed in a failed robbery. He ran away again and found himself in Skyrim. Started doing what he does best, stealing._

_*Just because he hates the Dunmer, he can still make exceptions if your character is a Dunmer then he/she will be treated like anyone else._

So there it is. You don't have to give a background story but it would be much appreciated. Please don't be upset if I don't pick your character. Thanks, I'll see you in a few weeks (or longer, depending on how many characters I get)! By the way, feel free to add an appearance part too.


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello again! After not getting any more characters, I've picked the characters and they are (drum roll: budubdubdubdbudbubdudbu) Sorsa (now Soraya since Adz 99 (the creator) asked me to give her a better name)! An ex Thalmor ambassador and mage. Alaboral Cinfalah (made by Kexy Knave)! A Wood Elf vampire archer who can go around in sunlight because he was experimented on by Falion (had to get over the 'can't move around in sunlight without dying' hurdle somehow). And John (made by Dovahofthenorth)! A nord spellsword that uses alteration and worships the Divines. Sorry anyone who didn't get in. I'll probably add some extra characters later, maybe for the Brotherhood, so you still have opportunities to add your own characters. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

**1. Jailbreak.**

Scarab sat in his cell and sighed. How could it have gone so wrong? It had went so perfectly! They had been so close to clearing out Bits and Pieces but what they hadn't anticipated was the shopkeepers _runt_ of a child to come strolling in. Scarab growled and rested his head against the wall.

_Squeak, squeak._

Scarab breathed in sharply. He knew that sound well. It was the undeniable sound of a lock being picked.

"Soraya." He breathed. The cell door swung open and a black haired, blue eyed Altmer in enchanted elven armour appeared in a flash of purple, blue and orange light. Invisibility, a spell Scarab knew but rarely used. He smiled at his comrade and friend. Her, John and Alab had been waiting in the corners of the room in case Scarab got caught. Then they could set him free. That was their system; one went for it and the other three fell into the shadows. Soraya grinned back and they ran out into the hallway silently. They reached the prisoner belongings chest and plucked out two Orcish daggers, a hunting bow and steel arrows and Scarab's scaled armour. Along with the rest of his gear (potions, poisons, lockpicks etc). Scarab broke the silence between them.

"John and Alab?"  
"Outside."  
"The guards?"  
"Either dead or paralyzed by John."

They used little words while doing a job.

They ran out into the entrance where four red-clad hold guards lay on the floor surrounded by a green wispy light. John ran stood over them, Alaboral Cinfalah stood behind him. John had the typical shoulder-length blond Nord hair and blue eyes. He was wearing leather armour. An ebony sword hung at his waist. Alaboral's skin was its usual pale tanned colour, lightened by undeath. His red eyes had a certain hunger in them. He was bald except for a line of chestnut-brown hair along the middle of his head. He wore a full set of forsworn armour due to his stubborn decision to wear only natural or elven armours. A dwarven bow and a set of arrows were slung over his back. They nodded to each other as the guards snapped out of paralysis. John readied his sword aimed his hand at a steel mace on the wall and it floated over to him. He was using telekinesis. Soraya readied frost and shock spells in her hands. Scarab drew his knives and Alab nocked an arrow in his bow. The guards stood up and the four thieves let loose. Soraya shot an icy spear and a thunderbolt at one. John released his spell and the mace flew against a guard's skull. He plunged his sword into the man's chest, finishing him. Alaboral let his arrow fly and it embedded itself in a guard's windpipe. Scarab slipped behind the final man and traced a line of blood across his throat with his deadly tool. They ran outside and discovered that they were being swarmed by Imperial soldiers.

"I guess I've lost all chances of being respected by the Empire." John sighed. Then he cast ebonyflesh and began hacking his way through the soldiers. Soraya shot magelights in the faces of soldiers, blinding them. Scarab plunged his knives into anyone who dared to come close and Alab... vanished. One of his vampiric powers. Every now and then a soldier collapsed with a chunk of flesh torn from their necks.

"Protect me!" Soraya yelled. The three men formed a triangle around her as a red light appeared in her hands. She started twisting them. If she was to complete the spell then she would have to be completely undisturbed. She held her hands up and brought them down. A red circle of light swarmed the soldiers and they yelled in fear and started running in all directions.  
"What spell was that?" Scarab asked. Soraya rarely used her master illusion spells so her comrades hadn't really come to terms with them.  
"Hysteria. One of the four emotions illusionists like me can study. Other than muffle, clairvoyance and invisibility, illusion only concentrates on emotions. That's why many people don't use the school. But it has advantages for thieves." Scarab nodded and they ran past Castle Dour and jumped down into the marketplace. They made for the gates and came face-to-face with the three most important people in the Imperial Legion. General Tulius, Legate Rikke and their own personal enemy.

Commander Leonidas Augustus, **(A.N: made by Trap3r)** steel sword and shield at the ready.

"Out of my way, milk-drinkers." Scarab spat. Leonidas sneered.  
"You really think that you can even _scratch_ us, dogs?"  
"Give it a minute." Alaboral snarled.  
"Silence, nightspawn!" Leo shot back. Alab bared his fangs and hissed. Tulius spoke up.  
"Now, why we compromise? You all go into some cosy little cells and we don't leave your bodies in a pit." He growled. Soraya laughed.  
"Sweetie, you didn't do your homework on thieves did you?" She and Scarab readied invisibility while John raised a potion and Alab started to tap into his vampirism-induced powers. "They _always_ have a way out." The four vanished and invisibly made their way to the tower connected to Castle Dour, running down the stairs and out through the secret entrance and exit they had discovered earlier.

* * *

The moon shone down on their little campsite. Alaboral took a pot off the tiny fire and he served up four steaming bowls of apple and cabbage soup, **(A.N: Real Skyrim recipe) **adding some blood to his own. They ate in silence. When they had all finished, they sat still and silent for a while until John burst out laughing. Slowly, the joy spread and everyone was in stitches, especially when John had tried to have a drink of water and burst into a coughing fit, falling off the tree stump he was sitting on. When the eventually calmed down, Scarab asked him, "What was so funny?"  
"I have absolutely no idea. I just... laughed." John replied as seriously as possible. Alaboral turned to Scarab.  
"So, looks like robbing the capital of Skyrim wasn't a good idea. I take full blame."  
"But it was Soraya's idea." Scarab pointed out.  
"I know, she's stupid. But I didn't want her to have low self esteem. Anyways, Soraya had her turn, John picked Morthal Alchemy shop last time, I picked Dawnstar blacksmith before that. So its your turn, Scarab. Where are we going?"

Scarab smiled. "Riften."

* * *

**A.N: Hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who gave me a character. Please review! Bye!**

**P.S: Scarab and his gang aren't yet part of the Guild or the Brotherhood.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hi again! I just seem to be buzzing with ideas for this fic, but don't think I'll write a chapter a fortnight, I have six fics and this is my most important year at school. So Scarab and co are heading to Riften, hideout of the Thieves Guild, for a spot of robbery. Coincidence? I THINK NOT! Oh, yeah. Some advice about new files; start as many questlines as possible. Join the College or the Brotherhood and so on. I would also recommend NOT destroying the Dark Brotherhood. It provides so much money which will be useful if you want to buy a house in Solitude, totalling 25000 gold, furnishings not included (I live there). Also, dabble in everything until you find out what you like. Ok. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**2. A Safe Place for Thieves.**

"Ok. What's the plan?" Alaboral asked Scarab. They were hiding out in a house called Honeyside. The key had been surprisingly easy to pickpocket from the Jarl's steward. Scarab got out a shabbily drawn map of Riften. There was a circle around one of the marketplace stalls.  
"This stall is a jewellery stand. One of us causes a distraction and Soraya raids the strongbox. Then we plant the cheapest thing in it _here._" He pointed at a stall near it. "This is an armour stall. We frame the owner and they get arrested. Then we have jewellery and armour to fence off to Ri'Saad." Ri'Saad was a caravan owner who was also close friends with John. This meant he would buy stolen goods off them. They always met outside Whiterun to sell profits of a job and to discuss when to meet next. "John, you will be causing the distraction."  
"How?"  
"I dunno, scream about Talos like that Heimskr guy in Whiterun? Pretend to die? I really don't care. Alab and I are going to stay back and watch for nosy guards." John grumbled but didn't protest. They got into some normal clothes to disguise themselves and went outside.

It turns out, they didn't need a distraction.  
There was already someone giving a business pitch about some potion. The boys went into the shadows and looked at the stall. As they looked down to where the strong box was, they saw a Dunmer clumsily picking the lock, not even trying to sneak. Soraya noticed him too and hung back.  
"Now's your chance, Johnny boy!" Scarab whispered.  
"What? Whoa!" John replied as Scarab shoved him into the light. Everyone looked over to him and Scarab crossed his fingers, hoping he would have the initiative to use the clumsy Dunmer thief to cause a distraction.  
"Erm, um... BY THE NINE! THIEF!" He pointed to the Dark Elf and the novice thief ran. During the scramble to catch him, Soraya looted the strongbox and sneaked over to the armour stand, placing a silver ring in the owners strongbox. She ran stealthily over to Scarab and Alab, joined by John, and held up a gold jewelled necklace and some emeralds. They stepped out into the street and watched as the Argonian who owned the jewellery stall looked through his strongbox and realised he had been robbed. He called the guards and a full on search ensued. A guard rushed past the armour stand and noticed the ring. She ran back and a conversation ensued. She called over to a Nord. Scarab, John, Alab and Soraya watched the resulting conversation:

"Grelka, what do you have to say about this, eh?"  
The woman's eyes grew wide. "I swear, I've never seen this before!"  
"Tell it to the captain."  
"Do you honestly think I would steal this?"  
"There are daggers in men's smiles, Grelka." **(A.N: I stole that line from 'Macbeth', thanks Shakespeare!)  
**"I can't believe this! I've been framed!"  
"Yeah, and I'm the daughter of Akatosh. Now _move._" The guard escorted Grelka away and the four thieves retreated to Honeyside to wait for night, when they could raid Grelka's stall. What they didn't know was that the red-headed Nord who had been selling the potions was watching them.

* * *

Back in armour and under the cover of night, the thieves made for the armour stall. They picked up swords, armour, shields and everything there. They stood up and came face-to-face with the red-haired Nord from the market. He folded his arms.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the four thieves who framed Grelka and ruined my scheme to put Brand-Shei out of business. My client will _not_ be happy."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"That half-wit 'thief' breaking into Madesi's stall was my guy. But I suppose he wouldn't have succeeded anyways. I have to admire your handiwork and planning. Especially you, gorgeous." He walked up to Soraya and put his hand on her shoulder. "But you look far too _delicate_ to be a thief, sweetie."  
"Hey, I had dibs on her!" John protested.  
Soraya pushed the Nord's arm off her shoulder. "Don't judge me because I'm a pretty face, Nord. Or else you might wake up without your feet. And John, no one has 'dibs' on me. I can cut off your feet too, you know." The two Nords backed away from her, keeping their feet well away from the war axe that was hung at her waist for close combat.  
"Carry on Nord." Said Scarab.  
"My organisation is going through a tough time. We could use some natural thieves like you. Do you have a name for your little group?"  
"We don't use it, but we discussed the name Night-Shadows."  
"Well Night-Shadows, meet me in the Ragged Flagon tavern in the Ratway in the canal if you would like a more... organised group of thieves. Look for the door by the canal with a gate in front of it. Oh, by the way, I'm Brynjolf." He walked off.  
"So what are we doing, Scarab?" Alaboral asked.  
"We go, obviously. He's talking about the _Thieves Guild_. That means we would have resources, extra teammates, armour, weapons, you name it! All we have to do is do our bit and the Guild will be restored to its former glory in no time!" Scarab replied. They went to Honeyside and slept for the night.

They went to the canal before dawn and entered the Ratway, killing every beggar that thought they were a match for the thieves. They eventually reached a door and went inside, coming across a tavern surrounding a small, stagnant pool of water. There were people in brown leather armour sitting round a bar. Brynjolf walked up to them.

"I knew you'd come. Oh, yes! I never asked your names." They introduced themselves. Brynjolf smiled and carried on. "Ok, before we get started, how many times have you been caught during a burglary?"  
"Once when we had just started together, in Falkreath. Also, a few weeks ago in Solitude. We caused quite a commotion escaping." Scarab replied. Brynjolf's jaw fell open.  
"_You_ were the ones who escaped Solitude? You were up against the whole city guard! Not to mention Tulius, Rikke and Commander Leonidas!" The quartet nodded. "Right, I was going to have a test for you, but I don't think you need it. Follow me. Everyone! Into the Cistern!" The thieves there stood up and followed Brynjolf through a secret door in a wardrobe. They came to a room with another poo and Brynjolf walked to the centre of the stone bridges above the pool and consulted with someone, probably the Guildmaster. Then he yelled out to everyone in the chamber.

"Listen up! These people you see before you are the brave thieves who escaped Solitude! They are also our new recruits! Yesterday, they not only robbed Madesi, but they framed and robbed Grelka too!" Everyone cheered, echoes filled the chamber. "Let's see what they can do! Why not have a duel? Sapphire, Thrynn, Rune and Vipir! You get the honour of testing the mettle of the Night-Shadows! The duels will be like this:

Sapphire versus Soraya!  
Rune versus John!  
Vipir versus Alaboral!  
And Thrynn versus Scarab!

Now, since we're thieves, why not have a little gambling? You have five minutes to give me your bets!" The Cistern broke into chaos as a group of thieves circled Brynjolf. Scarab turned to his friends.  
"Well, it looks like we'll be going up against some of the guild for entertainment. This is going to be fun! I love showing off my skills. The boom of a foot being stomped on the stone. Brynjolf spoke up.  
"Now, Soraya versus Sapphire!"

_Soraya's P.O.V_

Soraya smiled to herself. This was going to be easy. Her opponent was tough-looking, but she only had a dagger. Brynjolf appeared behind her. "Looks like most are betting on Sapphire, but Delvin and Vex, our senior members, are on your side. Good luck." Soraya smiled grimly and readied incinerate. The girl, Sapphire, rushed at her. Soraya dived out of the way and shot flames into her back. Sapphire yelled and turned around, closing the distance between them. Soraya drew her axe and parried the dagger. She whirled and struck the dagger with her axe. The knife skittered away from Sapphire and she found herself face-to-blade with an elven war axe. Groans echoed through the Cistern. Sapphire had lost. Brynjolf yelled again.  
"John versus Rune!"

_John's P.O.V_

"Vekel's offering free drinks for everyone betting on you if you win. Don't let us down." Brynjolf whispered in John's ear.  
"Talos guide me." He muttered to himself. His opponent drew a dagger and charged. John cast ironflesh and jumped out of the way. He struck Rune on the back and shot a paralyze spell at him. Rune fell over and the Cistern erupted in cheer. _That was easy!_ John thought. Next was Alaboral versus Vipir. Brynjolf announced it and John made his way towards his friends.

Alaboral's _P.O.V_

Alab turned to face Brynjolf, knowing he was going to say something. "Tonilia, our fence, thinks you're going to win in ten seconds flat, she's betting 1000 gold. Have fun!" The vampire grunted and turned to face Vipir. He drew his bow and nocked an arrow. Vipir charged and Alaboral shot. The arrow lodged itself in the man's sword-arm. He dropped his sword and Alaboral lunged forward, punching him in the jaw. Vipir fell on his backside and Brynjolf cried out.  
"Nine seconds!"

_Scarab's P.O.V_

Scarab felt Brynjolf's presence behind him and turned. "The Guildmaster, Mercer, is betting his sword on you. Don't mess this up." The Argonian nodded and faced his opponent. Thrynn was a large and muscly man with a dwarven sword. He looked strong, but not agile enough to beat Scarab. Scarab drew his daggers and ran at him. Thrynn swung his sword but missed as Scarab rolled between his legs. Scarab slashed at his ankles and drew blood. Thrynn turned as Scarab got up and lunged forward. Scarab tucked his arms into his chest and jumped, holding his body in a straight flip and spinning. He landed on his feet and grabbed Thrynn from behind, the dagger inches from his neck. He released Thrynn and thieves cheered. Brynjolf and Mercer, a blond Breton, walked up to them.

"You four did good." Brynjolf said. "You'll be amazing assets to our organisation."  
"Go see Delvin and Vex for some tips. And talk to Tonilia for your armour." Mercer added. "Oh, and welcome to the Thieves Guild."

* * *

**A.N: There we go, I hope you liked it! Oh yeah, I made a trailer for the fic on youtube using iMovie. Just ask if you want the link.**

**Bye.**


End file.
